


[SJ] 才不要與別人分享你那霸道的溫柔

by gogoghost



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔潤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoghost/pseuds/gogoghost
Summary: >舊文，短篇>現實清水向🍹>文章有點囉嗦(?
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[SJ] 才不要與別人分享你那霸道的溫柔

松本最近很煩躁。

「J，怎麼了嗎?」從剛剛就聽著對方像跟自己的筆電有仇一樣地用力敲打，讓二宮忍不住暫停他手中的遊戲看向松本。

「沒有...」說是沒事，但是雙唇嘟地翹翹的。

「是嗎～」 知道對方不會告訴他，他也不打算追問下去。

幾分鐘後，休息室門外傳來相葉的笑聲，門被打開來，可以看到櫻井正在和相葉笑著對話「哈哈哈，所以說昨天上田他啊～啊，早啊！」櫻井笑著和已先抵達的他們打招呼。

「早啊，在說什麼那麼高興?」視線還停留在遊戲上的二宮答問著。

「昨晚我和上田他們一起吃飯的時候啊～」一邊回答的櫻井，在經過松本身旁時摸了他的頭一下。

就在這時候，二宮剛好抬頭了，他看到松本的小臉不滿地都擠在一起了『哦唷~』大概理解到松本不高興的理由，讓他忍不住舉起手機擋住臉偷笑著。

*****

他不是故意要對上田吃醋的，而是那個人對於櫻井的態度，讓他不自覺想起了自己的小時候，那個可以大大方方地對櫻井說崇拜說喜歡的松本。

松本的叛逆期來的晚，那個時候的他剛好在拍攝極道，一群年輕人聚在一起恨不得自己可以馬上出頭，大家血氣方剛地，片場的氣氛其實不是很好，外加嵐團體人氣走下坡，松本暴躁地對這個世界表示不滿。

對自己生氣，對這個世界生氣，對櫻井生氣，他氣自己沒有能力改變什麼， 他氣整個世界好像在與他們作對，他氣他崇拜的櫻井做不了什麼，他氣櫻井埋沒於課業無心管他，他氣自己對於課業兩頭燒的櫻井生氣。

等他們開始跑上軌道時，忙碌平復了他與櫻井的關係，但是跟其他三個人比起來，他與櫻井時不時就會起衝突，不過對於這件事松本心底是挺高興，還是可以像小時候一樣被櫻井"管教"，只是已經變得彆扭被說傲嬌的個性，他在櫻井面前已經坦率不起來了。

時而叛逆的態度，直到有天，二宮不知道是體會到什麼，突然開玩笑似地對他說「J的叛逆是翔ちゃん限定呢！ 」，還在揣摩這句話的意思時，他領悟到自己已對櫻井產生了情意。

不知道這份感情，是不是他壓抑的欽佩而延伸的產物，但因為正視了這份感覺，反而讓他更難以面對櫻井。

某次他們一群同時期的聚在一起吃飯，因為隔天有工作關係，人一個一個離開，眼看只剩下他、櫻井、與瀧澤，他乾脆買醉扒著打算回家的瀧澤不放人。

「タッキ你就先回家吧，我來處理你別擔心 」櫻井無奈的說到。

「 哼！」松本轉過身倒在榻榻米上，早知道會這樣他也提早離開了，但如果現在只是為了避免與櫻井獨處而馬上離開的話，這種明顯的意圖只會讓他們日後尷尬，他只好所幸醉意直接睡倒在這裡算了。

感受有股的重量蓋在他身上後，聽著背對自己的對話聲，松本張開眼睛偷看了一下，蓋在他身上的是櫻井的大衣。

開始有了點睡意，他聽到和室門被拉了開來又闔上，櫻井與瀧澤的聲音漸漸遠去，『 大概是去送タッキ搭車吧…』他想著。

雙眼還是閉著的，此刻他的嗅覺特別敏銳，他四周的空氣充滿了櫻井的氣味，他感到更醉了，情不自禁地說「 しょーくん...」這個瞬間他感受到頭髮上的觸感，但脫口而出的聲音已收不回來了「...好き 」。

他睜開了雙眼撐起身子，發現對方的手僵在空中，櫻井不知道什麼時候回到了和室，大概因為隔壁包廂吵鬧的音量蓋過了櫻井進門時的聲音。

兩個人就這麼對峙了一陣子，櫻井吞了一口口水，伸了手輕輕握著松本的「 那麼，那是like還是love?」他的唇在松本的手上點綴了一下。

感覺自己心跳的飛快，他的聲音顫抖著「翔くんは...あげないよ... 」。

松本看著櫻井那開懷的笑臉離自己越來越接近，他閉上了眼睛，感受對方豐厚的雙唇覆蓋上了自己的。

*****

今天狀況不佳，雖然慶幸只有一集收錄但對於一直走神亂想的自己感到反省。

「潤，怎麼了?」不自覺的抖了一下，櫻井站在他的背後，下巴靠在他的肩上訊問著，有點曖昧的狀態，就算兩人的身體其他地方沒有接觸，松本感覺到自己全身開始發熱。

「哈哈哈哈，櫻井さん幹嘛故意嚇松本さん啊～」來收回衣服的服裝師笑著問。

「因為這傢伙今天心不在焉，鬧他一下，哈哈哈…」抬起來頭，走掉前揉了松本的頭一下。

他再次理解到櫻井是個多麼狡猾的人，平常不管是只有五人的休息室或是兩人獨處時，櫻井幾乎不會叫他的單名，只有在床上的時候櫻井會用他那低沉性感的聲音，呼喚著松本的名字。

松本現在很確定自己一定臉紅的像顆蘋果一樣，就算被誤以為是在鬧脾氣，他決定要一直背對著大家，現在誰的臉都不想看到。

過一陣子，熟悉味道傳了過來，「怎麼了啊？ 」櫻井從後方抱住了他，吻著他的後腦，兩人身體隨著櫻井左右搖擺搖晃著。

雖然不知道其三他人什麼時候離開的，但松本很確定他們已經回去了，至從自己鬧了個脾氣不想要在別人面前有太親密的接觸，幾乎只要有第三者在的場所，櫻井都會跟他保持適當的距離。

他也很確定，櫻井知道他正在鬧脾氣，就算不清楚是什麼原因，但對方知道跟自己有關，主動安撫松本向他示好，一直都是這樣，不管兩人鬧得有多僵，不管櫻井自己有多氣，櫻井總是試著馬上安慰他，松本最討厭這樣的櫻井了，櫻井那霸道的溫柔，害他都不行狠下心來繼續發脾氣。

「上田...他」鼓起勇氣但卻不知道該怎麼表達，此刻他的身體還隨著櫻井搖晃著。  
「嗯？上田？啊！你昨天也想要去嗎?」  
「不是！唔....」說不是也不太對，松本一點也不介意跟他們一起吃飯。

「所以是怎麼了? 」把頭搭在松本的肩上，繼續抱著對方左右晃著。  
深呼吸了一口氣「翔くん...是不是....很喜歡被上田崇拜的感覺?」  
「啊，你在吃醋嗎？」鬆開了手，把懷裡的人轉過來面對自己，對方已經紅透了臉。  
「不行喔！」快速地把臉埋進櫻井的頸肩裡， 聽著對方失笑後把雙手繞上他腰，兩人的身體又隨著櫻井左右搖晃著。

「....翔くん....會不會比較喜歡以前的我？」  
「不管是哪個你我都喜歡～」  
「不會....覺得....上田比較好？」是說再怎麼痞的造型，那個人也有一張漂亮的臉蛋啊。  
「.....我想要的是個戀人而不是個崇拜者。」  
「....」

「而且，我比較喜歡松潤的屁股(｀･3･´)~~啊！」  
咬了一下櫻井的肩膀，好氣又好笑地把雙手往對方的屁股抓去。  
「我才喜歡你的屁股，我比你還喜歡屁股！」  
「什麼嘛，我們這不是兩情相悅嗎(｀･3･´)」  
松本忍不住笑出聲來，內心感嘆著所謂被對方吃的死死的大概就是這個意思吧。

「好きだよー」

「.........」  
「......翔くんは」  
「あけない.....」  
櫻井微微笑著，往松本那張埋在自己肩裡的臉頰親吻了上去。

>>完

**Author's Note:**

> >>>後記  
> 想要取一個類似輕小說的標題，但沒那天賦😂另外這裡的霸道不是指強勢，而是過分/過多的意思
> 
> 因為櫻井アニキ会都是一些崇拜他的後輩，所以想像一下前世界第一紅担是怎麼看待這件事(好奇總監會不會回顧以前影片看到自己的表白)
> 
> 本來也想寫對於松本潤的吃醋，櫻井翔回應他也很嫉妒松本潤跟吉村之間的互動，後來懶得打反正櫻井翔有時自己跟吉村玩鬧的也很高興所以算了wwww


End file.
